


Teach me

by totallyatomic



Category: Shameless (US) RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Good Wife RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: (almost) Teacher-Student Relationship, Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Caregiver, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Nervousness, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shyness, Stuffies, Worry, cgl, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyatomic/pseuds/totallyatomic
Summary: A student and teacher, who turn into much more





	1. Feels so wrong, it must be right

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a better understanding of where these two people come from, to get to the point they are at nearing the end of the story. This is not a typical relationship. Both people are consensual adults. JDM is in his early thirties.

He was hard not to think about all the time. He has those black glasses, with hair that was starting to turn into a salt and pepper mix. Soft looking lips. Oh and those eyes…

 

You caught yourself drifting away from the AP economics paper in front of you. Only a few days left until i’m out of this hell hole, you thought to yourself.

 

You just couldn’t get Mr.Morgan off your mind. He was the band teacher at your school, and you were in the new music technology class the school started this year. The first day of school you can remember walking in and feeling a connection with him.

 

You have always been creative with reading, writing, art, but particularly music. You pretty much ran most of the coral department with your other teacher, and you of course had to then help out band too. But that also meant a lot of time with Mr.Morgan, which you didn’t mind, but it was particularly distracting. Especially when you worked on the computer together and you could smell his cologne radiating off of him.

 

That day couldn’t go by any slower. You had finally finished your last two periods and it was time to do the monthly meeting with the music department, and when it was finished you knew you and Mr.Morgan would be alone to work. Work, you thought.

 

You walked in his room, setting your belongings by his desk. Then you walked back into his office to get the attendance sheet and you were hit by a particular smell.

 

“Hey y/n was there anything else we needed to add on the agenda that you thought of?” Mr.Morgan looked up at you from his desk chair.

 

You knew that there wasn’t anything you wanted to add, but you stood close to him and leaned down to exam the sheet.

 

“No I think it looks good! Thanks for printing this stuff out.” You grabbed the papers from his desk.

 

“No problem hun” he spoke, softly patting your arm. You smiled up at him and shivered. You realized you were staring at each other so you turned away and walked to the front of his room.

 

You knew he didn’t use pet names with other people except you and it made you feel special. Inhaling slowly you called the meeting to start. You took a seat at his desk and watched him approach the classroom to address the students of the upcoming graduation performance.

 

Damn. You could watch him all day. He stood talk at 6’2 and had a deep sultry voice. You wondered how his voice would sound waking up next to you in the morning.

 

_y/n stop thinking like that! He’ll never go for you anyway He’ll probably forget about you after graduation._  

 

You looked down at the papers and rubbed your temple. You realized it was your time to talk so you stood up and adjusted yourself, smiling and laughing a little. You loved the department, they were like your family. But you still always wanted to impress Mr.Morgan.

 

You went up and cracked a few jokes, and of course went over the important stuff. Every single time you looked to the right side of the class, he was standing there, arms folded over his chest, with the slightest little smirk on his face.

 

The meeting concluded and students dispersed, talking to you and him. Finally, you thought as the last students left. You gathered the papers and headed to his office.

 

“I think that went pretty good, you did a really great job gettin’ all this stuff together and speakin’ to all of them. They all love you y/n, I don’t even think you realize how much.” He sat in his office chair, turning to you.

 

You blushed and tucked your hair behind your ear, which you only did when you were nervous. “Well I love all of them and I just want this department to succeed.” You said moving your favorite ring between fingers.

 

“You nervous?” He looked at you and smiled. _Fuck, your doing it again y/n_. He always knew when you were nervous and he would tease you about it.

 

“No i’m fine” you slightly slapped his arm with the paper. You wondered how he wasn’t married, didn’t have any kids, nothing. You had only heard of him dating every once in a while, but because you guys talked a lot about your personal lives, you knew he was single.

 

You two were busy working on the points you went over during the meeting and then he broke the silence.

 

“Where are you going after graduation again?” you looked up from your computer, almosting seeing fear/ pain in his eyes.

 

“I’m staying home, remember? I’m going to college 25 minute away, I’ll still be living at home” You closed your computer screen.

 

You internally fought with yourself for a moment. _Are you going to say it to him. You know the way he looks at you right? It won’t be wrong in a few days after you graduate. You’ll be 19 in August too. Just tell him._

“Hey y/n? You okay, you just like blacked out on me” he had a smile on his face and you examined his dimples. He laughed a bit.

 

“Mr.Morgan, I know this may be inappropriate but do you like me? I mean I know you like me, but I mean do you like me?” he looked at you a little stunned and you felt ashamed. You quickly started grabbing your things. “I’m sorry I really shouldn’t have asked, I know you’re my teacher and It would be wrong to ask, but” he grabbed you hand.

 

“Y/n sit down.” You sat down with you belonging in your lap and you stared at your feet, feeling embarrassed.

 

“Can you look at me please?” You did and saw he looked caringly back at you. “There’s a lot of things i’ve shared with you this year that are, and have always been just between me and you. I mean, damn i trust you so much I gave you my number ‘incase of a musical emergency’. But this is another one of those things y/n.” he was still holding your hand and he rubbed his thumb over the top of your hand. It felt so perfect holding his hand, like it was meant to be.

 

“Yeah, I like you, kinda like. A lot. And yes I know we’re not supposed to discuss this on school grounds honey. How about we save this conversation for the day after graduation?” he winked at you and grabbed your hand tightly 2 days you thought. 2 days.

 

Finally. You walked across that stage and who other would meet you at the end of the stairs. “Congratulations y/n, how does it feel?” Mr.Morgan shook your hand and grinned wide.

 

“Uhhhh really great.” you smiled and shook his hand back.

 

“It’s Jeff now” he leaned into you and whispered in your ear.

 

After graduation concluded you took pictures with your friends and eventually found you mom.

 

“Mr.Morgan came up to me and asked If I was looking for ‘our girl’, he said how incredible you are but then someone grabbed him for pictures.”

 

You turned your head, able to quickly spot him out of the crowd. He saw you back and made his way over to you. How could he make you feel so special.

 

“There she is!” He gave you a hug. He’s never done that. He then wrapped his arm around your waist and you did the same back. “Let me tell you, you have the most thoughtful girl here. She always puts everyone before herself and she has kept me organized lately, let me tell you. See is really something else.” he looked down at you and smiled.

 

You rolled your eyes playfully, rubbing his back lightly. You loooved when he bragged about you to everyone, that's why everyone in the music department thought you were dating. It made you chuckle.

 

“Okay you two, lets get a picture!” your mom motioned you to get close, so being the badass you are, you laid your head on his shoulder. Surprisingly enough...he laid his head on yours.

 

“Oo so cute! Y/n I’ll meet you out here.” You nodded at your mom and looked up at Jeff.

 

“Where you going after this to celebrate?” he knew you didn’t party like the other kids. It just never interested you.

 

“I think Chilli’s honestly, just my best friend, her family, me and my mom.” you realized your arm was still around him. You tried pulling away but he held you right there.

 

“Text me tonight, understand? If your not to tired i think we should make a plan to meet for coffee on me as a present.” You smiled and nodded, tucking hair behind your ear and looking at your feet.

 

“That sounds nice actually. I’ll uh, text you tonight.”

 

“Good girl, I’ll talk to you then.” He winked at you and you two hugged _. I’m his good girl!...well not yet, but I'm going to be._

 

You went to dinner with your best friend, her family, and your mom. You best friend leaned over to you.

 

“Sooo are you and Mr.Morgan gonna become a thing yet? Cause like, I’m tired of the lame flirting he does.” they nudged your arm a little.

 

“I mean...we’ll see. I think he likes me, hopefully.” You said picking at the rest of your dinner.

 

After dinner you all went back to your homes. You changed into comfy clothes then washed your face. You went into your room sitting on your bed pulling out your phone. You went to your messages and saw the last person you texted. It was Mr.Morgan. Or Jeff. You’d have to get used to that.

 

Y: “Hey its y/n”

 

J: “Hi sweetie how was your dinner?”

 

He is gonna be the death of me

Y: “It was super good, it was nice just to hang out and chill. It's been a long week as you know lol”

 

J: “That's good, I can imagine your tired so I won’t keep you long. I thought you and me could maybe go to that dark roast cafe place tomorrow at about 11?”

 

Y: “Sounds great! I’ll see you tomorrow :)”

 

J: “Alrighty, goodnight and get some rest. See you soon ;)”

 

It was hard to fall asleep that night. You set your alarm and laid on your side until your fell asleep. The next morning you woke up, and got ready. You did some soft, innocent makeup, brushed your teeth, then dressed with some leggings and a tshirt. Your phone vibrated in your pocket. It was Jeff.

 

J: “Good morning sweetie. What's your address, I’ll pick you up”

 

Smiling to yourself, you texted him your address back. You put on some perfume and packed your purse, and then you saw a car pull up to your house. You rushed outside and Jeff was standing there, leaning on the front hood.

 

“Well hello there, you look great!” He walked over to you, putting an arm around you, kissing your cheek.

 

‘You don’t look too shabby yourself.” You winked and walked to the passenger door, which he opened for you.

 

“Why thank you sir” You jumped in and he closed the door behind you. Both of you made small talk until you got to the cafe. You both ordered and he paid for both your meals. The two of you sat in a little table in the corner near a window.

 

You looked at the people passing by, the large white clouds in contrast to the bright blue sky. You then looked at Jeff. It all seemed so perfect.

 

“So. I know we talked a little about this the other day. I wanted to bring you here so we could discuss it more in depth.” He took a sip of his coffee and stared into the cup, until looking up to talk to you again. “Y/n I really like you, and I think you’re a really great girl. I mean, of course you’re beautiful, and you have an amazing personality, I just couldn’t tell you that for obvious reasons. I was hoping that a relationship would be something you're open too. And I mean more than a friendly one.”

 

You felt like you couldn’t move. You had waited to hear this since last year when you first met him. You thought about how close you two have gotten. You wanted nothing more than to be with him.

 

“J-Jeff. I mean i’ve had such strong feelings for you since I met you. What’s not to like about you, y-you know…I just didn’t think you’d like me because i’m a bit younger than you and I think I’m a bit weird like how i get quiet sometimes just cause I get nervous easy. Things like that. But i’ve always felt like we were suppose to be together in some way, i-if that makes any sense.”

 

He grabbed your hand and held it tightly, in a comforting way. “Yes, It does make sense y/n. And you’re not weird, at all. You’re a very intelligent, creative girl, who is very mature. I think you’re an incredible young woman.”

 

* * *

 

The next few months felt like a breeze. Jeff was your first real boyfriend, or like you say, your significant other. That summer you two spent a decent amount of time together and you grew closer than you could have ever imagined. You felt like you found your person. He ended up being your first for (almost) everything. You giggled thinking, he only wasn’t my first kiss. Soon after the first semester of college started you had to talk to Jeff about something.

 

Later that night you went to his house, you kept fixing your hair and playing with your rings. It was something that you felt, was a big deal. You’d try planning it out in your head or in your diary. It was just saying it too him you had trouble finding the courage to do.

 

_I was just thinking I should tell you, I like regressing with stuffies and paci. Yeah, that sounds great y/n, you’ve really outdone yourself this time._ You knew it was so much more than that, but just saying it out loud…

 

“Something bothering you sweet pea? You almost look like you’re gonna be sick.” Jeff came and sat down next to you on the couch. You threw your legs over his lap and he rested a hand on your knee.

 

“Listen. I need to talk to you about something. It’s nothing bad...i think. I mean, I guess it's just kinda weird but.” You took a deep breath. “There's this thing t-that I do where, like… I regress. And i’ll sometimes kinda be in a child-like place in my mind and body. I started doing it to relax and forget some of the things that happened in my past… but I wanted to tell you because I feel like I’ve been hiding it and I don’t want you to think bad of me.” You looked at your toes and wiggled them. Jeff looked at you and grabbed your hand.

 

“Sweetheart…” he sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I mean, hell i’ve kinda known, but I just wish you would have told me.” You eyes shot up to his.

 

“Y-you’ve known? For how long?!” You were sitting on the heels of your feet now, wide-eyed at his confession.

 

“Y/n, its okay. I saw you looking at some onesies on your phone from etsy, and I saw the other products they had sold. And I saw that pink sippy in your room, In the top drawer of your dresser, with that fuzzy green notebook you accidently left open on your dresser. I read a few pages, I-I just thought it was a school book, but you had talked about some of your favorite ‘little space things’. I didn't wanna make you feel pressured to tell me. I had went home and looked up what the stuff in your book meant. And I’m sorry I went through that book because it was none of my business in the first place. I love you and I want you to feel comfortable and I’m sorry.”

 

Your cheeks flushed quite a bit. “It’s okay, it was an accident. Jeff did you read the page about you?” You looked up at him.

 

“A page about me? No I didn’t. Should I be worried?” He laughed and so did you.

 

“No, I wouldn’t be mentioning it to you if it was something to worry about. It was actually about when we first started talking. I was in your class and I had a really bad day because of my nightmare the night before. I was crying afterwards and you stayed to comfort me and talk to me about it. You made an environment that I felt comfortable in, and then after you had told me my pusheen shirt was cute. I was feeling little that day and you talking to me just felt… right I guess you could say.” You sighed a little and sat criss cross applesauce.

 

“Well...I told you I only read about littles, _maybe_ someone will have to teach me some things now?”


	2. A Learning Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is learning

You sat on your bed, next to Jeff.

 

“Okay, since you already know what this book is, let me explain it to you.” you said opening the fuzzy green journal.

 

Jeff glanced over your shoulder looking down at the colorful page, that read ‘my favorite little thing’.

 

“So this is a list of some of my favorite little things. The first point says stuffies.” You reached behind you and grabbed your stuffed pig that Jeff had actually given to you. “This is piggly, he's my favorite stuffie.” Jeff tilted his head and looked at you.

 

“Oh really? Why is he your favorite?” He had a smug look on his face and he kissed your temple. You blushed and set piggly in your lap.

 

“Because you gave him to me.” You said in a quiet voice. Jeff grabbed you by the chin and kissed you.

 

“Don’t feel embarrassed, sweetheart. I told you I wanted to help you.” Jeff was still holding your face by your chin and you made a kissy face, he kissed back. You giggled a little.

 

 _Oh no no no no not right now_. You started to slip by the second. You tried to gather yourself and thoughts.

 

“so the next thing is my oneise’s and footie jammies...they really help me feel little because the fabric they’re made of is either super soft or super fluffy. Like it says here I own 2 onesies and 4 footie jammies.” You got up and handed Jeff the book, and set piggly on the bed. Walking over to your closet, You pulled out one black onesie that had ghosts on it.

 

“It’s a snap-crotch one. It's really cute, and my favorite out of the two.” You held it up.

 

“May I? If it's okay pretty girl.” Jeff was holding out his hand, wanting to examine the onesie. You took it off the hanger and handed it to him.

 

“Wow, this is really soft” he signaled for you to stand in front of him. He laid it on your body to see how it would fit.

 

“I think that would look adorable on you babydoll.” He smiled and opened his arms. You rushed into him, squeezing him tight. “That's my y/n.” He whispered into your hair. You then sat on his lap, holding the book up. Jeff rested his chin on your shoulder to look at the book.

 

“The next point is my paci’s and sippy cup. I have 2 paci’s, and my one pink sippy. You already saw that stuff in my little drawer.” You pointed to the dresser.

 

“Next is my blankies. I have 3 all together. I keep 2 in my bed at all times and then I have my travel blankie. I mean I sleep with that one too, but when I go on road trips and stuff like that, this is the blankie to come along.” Jeff picked it up and put it over the two of you.

 

“Point 5.’ you fidgeted a little bit. “I-I don’t know if I can share this one.” You reached over and grabbed piggly, playing with his small curly tall.

 

“What’s wrong y/n?” Jeff softly spoke into your ear.

 

“I-it’s just that I don't want you to think less of me.” You flipped through the pages of the book.

 

“Why would I think that? Y/n i’m not going to judge you based on 1 thing. I love you more than anything, and one little thing isn’t going to change that honey.” Jeff rubbed your back and you keep looking at piggly.

 

You flipped through the book and pulled the page back up. “Its diapers...5 is diapers.”

 

He sighed a little. “And why would you think that's a problem? I think you would look fucking cute all dressed up in one, but that's just me.” You giggled a little bit, feeling at ease that he didn't find it embarrassing.

 

“Is it okay If I read a few?” You looked at him and handed him the book. You crawled next to him again.

 

“Lets see, 6: ‘I love playing with my monster high dolls.” He looked down at you “I would like to play dollies with you too.” You knew that there was only 1 thing left, and you reached for the book, trying to take it out of his hands.

 

“It’s okay, that last one doesn’t matter much.” You tried grabbing it, but Jeff read it as he pulled it away.

 

“You would like me to be your daddy? You think I would be ‘the best daddy in the world’?” You blushed and looked up at him.

 

“yes. I do. That's why I put ‘Jeffrey because I think he would be the best daddy in the world’. I know that we haven’t done a whole lot yet, and your still learning about my little space first hand. That's kinda why I didn’t want you to see it. I didn’t want to scare you away.” You hugged his arm and leaned your head against his shoulder.

 

“I don’t scare easy sweetheart, and yes I know I’m still learning, but it doesn’t mean that i’m not open to the idea of being your daddy. I think that would actually really relaxing to take care of you and play with you. It's gonna take me some time to become the best I can be, but you know I’ll try my hardest. I would love to be your daddy y/n.”

 

You looked up at Jeff and he smiled back down at you. You jumped on the bed and hugged him tightly. It felt really special to have someone who never judged you, and only wanted to help you. He had always given you the most love he could, and that's how you knew he would make a great daddy. You felt thankful for such a loving boyfriend.

 

“What happens when you get into little space?” Jeff held you in his arms.

 

“umm well, m-my voice gets higher, and I require a little bit of attention cause I can get kinda clingy.” Jeffrey tickled your side causing you to jump and roll on your tummy. He rubbed a hand on your back,

 

“Sweetie, are you feeling little right now?” You giggled a little and sat up, grabbing your onesie.

 

“I be back” you started to walk away, and Jeffrey grabbed your arm.

 

“I’ll help you with that pretty girl.” He smiled at you sweetly.

 

You lifted up your arms and he helped you take off your shirt and bra, then your pants,

 

“I no want diapie right now” you whispered. Instead Jeff got a pair of pink panties with stars on them, and put those on you. He pulled the ghost onesie over your head and snapped it for you.

 

“Aww you look adorable!” He gave you a big kiss. You pointed to the drawer and tapped your lip.

 

“You want your paci” you shook your head “your sippy?” you smiled and nodded. Jeff went over to your drawer and got the pink sippy. You walked with him and tugged his hand, causing him to look down at you.

 

“I just wanna hold your hand please.” Jeff interlocked his fingers with yours and walked with you to the kitchen. After he filled it up with ice cold water, you ran back to your bed and clapped your hands as he walked in.

 

“Would you like me to help you drink this baby girl?” Jeffrey crawled next to you in bed.

 

“yes please, um...may I sit on lap?” you looked up at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Yes you may, thank you for asking honey.” You smiled at the praise and laid comfortably against his chest. You could feel his chest fall and rise. He held the sippy to your lips and you happily accepted, drinking it all.

 

After you finished he set the sippy on the side table. You turned around on his lap, and straddled him.

 

“daddy can we take nap together?’ you touched the scruff on his face, and brushed your fingertips over it. He grabbed your hand and nibbled on your fingertips, causing you both to giggle.

 

“Do you wanna nap, or maybe watch some tv to fall asleep?” He raised his eyebrows at you.

 

“I would like TV” You said getting comfy, grabbing piggly.

 

“Such a respectful baby.” Jeffrey covered both of you up and turned on some spongebob. He wrapped his arms around you, and whispered praises into your ear until you feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you wanna see?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk thanks for reading. I'm going to try to post more frequently, but don't hold me to that. This story might include sexual aspects, but I haven't decide yet.


End file.
